1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation fans, and particularly to a heat dissipation fan having an improved heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that if heat generated by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips during operation is not efficiently removed, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink and a fan mounted on the heat sink. The fan includes a base having a bearing tube extending upwardly therefrom, a stator mounted around the bearing tube, and an impeller rotatably attached to the bearing tube. The impeller includes a hub and a plurality of blades arranged around the hub.
During operation, heat generated by the electronic component is transferred to the heat sink, the blades of the fan drive air surrounding the hub to generate a forced airflow to cool the heat sink. Since no air pass through the hub, a portion of the heat sink under the hub can not be cooled. Thus, a non-cooled area of the heat sink is formed near the hub, which results in a low heat dissipation efficiency of the fan.
For the foregoing reasons, a heat dissipation fan which can overcome the above described limitations is desired.